


Stranger Things will happen Until Dawn

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Butterfly Effect, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophetic Visions, The Author Regrets Nothing, Totems, Trans Female Character, Trans Heather Holloway, Violence, Wendigo, death visions, this has no logical order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eight friends. A tragedy. A cabin in the woods. We all know this story, right? Or do we?Hannah and Beth Hall disappeared. One year later, all their friends are back, to try to forget what happened. But will they be able to walk away from this mountain?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Heather Holloway, Billy Hargrove/Heather Holloway/Tommy H., Carol/Steve Harrington, Heather Holloway/Tommy H., Jonathan Byers/Carol, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Tommy H./Billy Hargrove
Kudos: 3





	Stranger Things will happen Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as soon as I thought of it, so I apologize if it's weird. Basically an Until Dawn AU with the Stranger Things teens, because Jesse made me obsess over them.

Hannah was an idiot. She was so much of an idiot. She should have known. She should have realised. Her sister's words couldn’t leave her alone, reminding her of how she shouldn’t trust Steve, of how he would never treat her nice, of how he and Carol were a good couple because they both could be mean.

But she hadn’t listen, convinced that Beth didn’t know him like she did, that his puppy eyes could look at her like they looked at Carol. 

And now she was hurt, alone, cold, and in the dark. And a fool. Always a fool. Always the naïve one. Always the one that should be looked after. Always the one Tommy would play the big brother card on, even if he was hurting or stressed or had just returned from the hospital with a blank stare and a pale face. Always the one mistaken for the little twin, because “Beth looks so mature!”. Always the one suffering of a love-sick heart, because Tommy and Beth really didn’t understand her, Beth had Robin, and she hadn’t ever heard Tommy say he had a crush.

It all happened too fast. Beth finding her, giving her her coat, the noise, the... thing after them, the cliff, the fall, Beth grabbing her with one hand and their salvation with the other, the fire, the shriek, the creepy hand offering them either salvation or death, them falling, Beth's body hitting a rock and her mouth spitting blood, the fall, landing on stone, her glasses flying away from her, her leg burning, her last thought being for her best friend and her brother. “I’m sorry, Robin. I’m sorry, Tommy.” And then, darkness.

  


One year since the Hall twins went missing. One year since a prank gone wrong. One year since loss. One year since Hannah and Beth disappeared on the mountain, leaving behind best friends, possible love stories, and an heartbroken brother.


End file.
